


Trans Hero

by Tukma



Series: soul mate AU - Pride Month - Love is love people [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), brainia - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Image, Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Gender Identity, Identity Issues, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Pride, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Female Character, loveislove, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Wyatt gets his soul mate name on his arm and it sparks all kinds of difficulties for the adolescent,  uncovering that he is not gay but trans-Brainy knows his mission is of importance not just because he needs to stop the world killers but it is the only way that he can meet his soulmate -trans exploration for pride month.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: soul mate AU - Pride Month - Love is love people [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Trans Hero

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a paring that you would like to see, or a LGBT status you would like represented send me a prompt - also i will use different possible soulmate notifications, Names, Marks, colours, hand prints anything eles you would like to see let me know.

Soulmates, they were special, everyone had one and there was always someone there for you. It was said that the soulmate would be the one person in the world that would love and accept you with no questions or hesitation, it didn't mean it would be easy but they would be your other and that would mean that you were never going to be alone again. On the eve of your twelfth birthday a name would appear on your body, it wasn't always in the same place and people would wake and search for the name, it was the start of the search for their other half and it was as exciting and as nerve racking as any other pivotal event in life, like starting school, picking a career or moving from home. 

Wyatt was always different, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing where they lived. People lived in harmony for the most part, aliens and humans alike but he felt different and he couldn't explain it and couldn't understand it. The day before his twelfth birthday he was sat with his older sister Maeve talking about the tattoo that would soon be adorning his body.

“It is like nothing else Wyatt, knowing that with everything else in the world, with all the problems we face, there is someone that will always be by your side, it’s an amazing thing, you should be happy, and if you want tomorrow I will help you find it, the name.”

Wyatt woke up in the morning and went to the bathroom, it didn't take a long time to find the names, names plural. On his arm taking almost all of his forearm, Barney Brainy Querl Dox. He pulled on a long sleeved jumper and covered his arm. Clearly his soulmate was a man, maybe an alien and clearly thought highly of himself. Everyone accepted his new status as a Gay man except Wyatt, he did find men attractive but there was something not right, he didnt feel right with his gay friends, they were all different to him. It was the first time that he got aroused that helped him understand, the strain of the strange muscle pulsating in his pants, it felt wrong everything just felt wrong. He started hanging out with girls, it meant that he wouldn't get aroused and then he didn't have to feel the revulsion of his penis growing hard. He did everything he could not to look at his body, he sat down to pee, everything that he could do to avoid contact, showers were the worst he had to keep clean but he hated it.

The feelings had intensified as puberty hit, his voice deeper, the rough skin on his face, the uncontrollable arousal, he became withdrawn and depressed and the first person to notice was Maeve.

“Wyatt, I know that something is wrong, it’s been getting worse since your soul tattoo, are people bullying you because your gay?”

He had not been bullied, people seemed to accept him as gay, the soul brand seemed to make that more acceptable in a way especially there although he knew that the wider world would be different, however having his sister call him gay just felt wrong, he felt wrong, he wanted to be like his sister, pretty, soft skin, high melodic voice, soft curves, long hair, not stuck like this, with muscles starting to form and that horrendous appendage between his legs. His body was just all wrong he started to think about it, things clicking into place, he wasnt attracted to women, he was very clearly attracted to me, but he wasnt gay, the thought of having sex in this body made him sick to his stomach.

“I am not gay, there has been a mistake.”

“It’s ok Wyatt we love you as you are, there is nothing wrong with being gay, we know your attracted to men, you dont have to try to be something your not, we will love you no matter what.”

That was it the moment that he realised, he was trying to be something he was not, it wasnt about being gay, it was about being a man, he didnt want to be a man, the thought terrified him, all hairy and muscled with a deep voice and stubble. He wasn't a man, he wasn't the calm recognition settled over him as the tears began to spill.

“I am not gay Maeve, I am a girl”

It was like the weight of the world lifted, he was a she, she knew it the moment the words were uttered it was true, it was her true self. The road was long and there was a lot of therapy, and operations, hormones and some bullying, apparently that was a step too different but she didn't care, she became Nia and by the time she went to college she was a woman inside and out and she was finally free, she didn't tell people about her status as a trans woman because the world was not as accepting as her home and even they struggled. So she lived as herself. knowing that one day she would meet her soulmate and he would be happy with her as she was.

It was his day, it was time to go on the mission, he knew that it would be a long wait in status but that was the plan, messing with history was always a difficult decision but this mission was for the greater good, and for him it was even more important, it was the only way that he would meet his soul mate. He knew exactly who she was, she was in the history files he knew everything about her, he had studied as much as he could, falling deeper and deeper in love with the woman that she was and who she would become after they met, emotions were not something that he felt often but there was a stirring in him every time that he thought about her. Looking at his thigh he could see the names, Wyatt Nia Dreamer. His soulmate was a hero, a pioneer, an activist , someone who changed the world in a million ways for the better, he had always been proud to have the name emblazoned on his skin. The only thing that he didn't know was when he would meet her exactly, or where.

There was trouble at the DEO and he knew that the best thing for him to do was to get the snacks, he calculated the need and what was the best option deciding on Pizza being the best thing to get in this situation, he headed to the local Pizza place to get his order of twelve large Pizzas, Order for Barney. It was here that his image inducer gave out and he was outed in the pizza place as an Alien. He didn't much understand what was happening but his friend at the pizza place pulled a bat on him and started shouting.

“Violence is the most basic human emotion and should only be a last resort should communication fail.”

He had not noticed the beautiful woman in the store to start with and he was trying to deal with the angry man, she spoke up in his defense and made the man give him his Pizzas.

“As a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media, I am going to make sure everyone knows about the violence and cruelty I witnessed here today. You, sir, are the traitor. Now, give him his pizzas.”

He was outside with the beautiful girl when they were talking and finally the strange feeling that had been in his chest since he met her made sense.

“My name's Nia Nal. If you truly want to find me, you will.”

This was her, his soulmate, she had just saved him, like the hero she was destined to be, he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. It was a strange feeling and he didn't understand it. Everything about that day had been confusing, he had found all her information easy enough, he wondered how best to approach her, after all he had traveled back in time, been in status for hundreds of earth years and technically had not even been born yet, was that enough to prove that he truly wanted to find her. The next meeting was at the roof garden, and this time it was with his friends.

Nia looked at them when they introduced Brainy. It was at that moment that she knew who the man from the Pizza place had been and why she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. He was awkward and clearly not of this world, she didn't need to see under the image inducer for that but he was hers. She wasn't sure if he knew but she was going to make sure he did, soon. It took a long time but the moment that they finally kissed, Nia felt it, she was finally home, finally accepted.


End file.
